Defenders of Magic
by RYCBAR24601
Summary: Sequel to Dynamite. I would highly recommend reading first. Greg and Tamara are defeated but there are still dangers to other lands so Regina and Hook set off to "fix the problem." There first land to save: Oz. Eventual Hooked Queen Goes from end of season 2 so things learned about the Home Office in Season 3 don't apply. Henry was never kidnapped.
1. Prologue

_Sorry it took me so long to start this sequel. Life and school were crazy. But I have an idea of where I want this to go and I should have more time so I intend to update this pretty regularly. Although reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you like and don't like that way I can improve. Also if there is something that you would like to see let me know. Although I have a general idea of the plot of this story I am always open to suggestions. Here we start in Oz but what other lands would you like to see the pirate and the queen visit._

_But that is enough of me. Disclaimer, I don't own anything. _

* * *

Regina walked through the woods silently, the leaves crunching beneath her boots, she could hear Hook just a pace behind her, he breathed loud almost as if to let her know that he was still there. The walk had been silent; they both knew what needed to be done, regardless of what it required giving up. Neither of them were particularly keen on discussing the matter.

The trees thinned slightly opening into a clearing and Regina stopped and turned to Hook, breaking the silence finally.

"Here seems like as good a place as any. You have the beans?" Regina asked.

"Yes, they were sending an agent to Oz first."

"You mean like Dorothy and witches and munchkins Oz?"

Hook paused for a moment. "Yes."

"Brilliant," Regina said as she rolled her eyes, "well go ahead let's get this over with."

"Regina I can take care of this. You have Henry, you don't need to leave."

"Henry will be here when I get back…if I get back." Regina corrected herself. The idea of never seeing her son again was a hard one to accept. So she simply called it an impossibility and tried to stop thinking about the matter. "He will be fine, just throw the damn bean."

"If you insist," Hook countered as he raised his eyebrow, taking the first bean out of its pouch. Regina looked on unamused. His behavior recently had been confusing enough. With him returning to help them stop Greg and Tamara from saving Storybrooke, and giving up his revenge on the Crocodile; now wanting to go on a quest to save magic, the last thing she wanted to deal with were his flirtatious glances.

Hook held the bean in his fingers for a moment, feeling the smooth texture beneath his calloused finger tips. It shimmered slightly and he almost felt as if he could feel some of its warmth and power seeping into him.

"If you're ready?" Regina spoke in a sharp tone bring Hook out of his trance as he threw the bean onto the ground. It immediately erupted into bright green light, Regina felt as if she was looking into the top of a tornado, and although that was what all portals looked like, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Defenders of Magic?" Hook posed as he held out his hand to Regina.

"Easy there Hook," Regina replied and she begrudgingly grabbed his hand before leading them both into a leap.

The world spun around in a terrifyingly violent way. Regina gripped Hook's hand instinctively. As everything seemed to fall and collapse around her she wanted to hold onto something. And as much as she hated to admit it Hook was all she had right now, and she was all he had. It seemed to go on forever, the blur of colors and flashing of lights until they landed behind a small hut. They had landed in what seemed to be the town square. The house was quaint, cartoonish almost. The colors that surrounded them were more vibrant than any she had ever seen. Regina guessed it was due to the magic. It manifested itself in different forms in different realms. Hook stood up first and extended his hand. Regina didn't accept and instead pushed herself up and brushed herself off.

"You know, you are going to have to stop fighting me eventually." Hook said as he put down his hand.

"I'm not fighting you…I just prefer not to receive help where I do not need any." Regina said with an air of arrogance before stepping out from behind the house. At the center of the town "square" two roads spiraled together, one red and one yellow. And in the distance the pirate and the queen could see a bubble approaching them.

"Is that a…bubble?" Regina asked.

"Well your Majesty I would say we are definitely not in Maine anymore."

* * *

_Review? Follow? Favorite?_


	2. Follow The Yellow Brick Road

_Thanks for those who have started following this story. Please Review to let me know what you think. Also I don't own anything._

* * *

The bubble floated closer growing in size, what first appeared to be translucent was actually pink in color. Hook looked astonished, but Regina just stared on. The Wizard of Oz had always been one of Henry's favorite movies and although Regina thought it was a bit over the top, she did not mind it. After all it was not a story of her land; it did not remind her constantly that she was still portrayed as the Evil Queen, although she did always wonder about the Wicked Witch of the West.

The bubbled popped and Glinda elegantly floated the remaining six inches or so the ground. She was wearing a dress, which could be best described as a ball gown the same color as the bubble she floated in on. It had a skirt that poofed out so that the dress was as wide as Glinda was tall. It shimmered due to the jewels incrusted in it. And in her hand she carried a scepter which like her dress was incrusted in jewels.

"That's a bit over the top, don't you think?" Hook whispered in Regina's ear as the woman approached.

"Be quiet Hook." Regina responded back, through a sniff jaw.

"Does it smell like cotton candy?" Hook asked again.

"I said be quiet." Regina answered back.

"Why…visitors" Glinda said in a sing-songy voice that made Regina cringe a little.

"Um…yes" Hook replied, still confused about who the woman was in front of him.

"I sensed the arrival and I just had to say hello." Glinda said with a smile, her voice so high it almost squeaked.

"Hello" Hook said in his normal flirtatious way.

"Welcome to Oz I am…"

"Glinda" Regina responded with a straight tone. She couldn't tell if Hook was attracted to this woman, confused or just being his normal self but whatever was happening she needed to shut it down.

"You know me?" Glinda asked turning to Regina.

"Your reputation precedes you." Regina replied with her masking smile.

"All good I hope?" Glinda asked with a smile.

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly, was this woman really real? "Oh you have nothing to worry about, they say you are as good as they come."

"Oh stop." Glinda responded, waving her hand slightly. "I hope it doesn't sound vain but how have you heard of me. Are you here following the man who arrived not long ago. He seemed like such a gentleman. Oz has been down lately but he says he has big plans for Oz."

"Is that true?" Regina asked.

"He says he's a Wizard" Glinda replied in more of a whisper, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"And what do you need with a Wizard, this place is surging with magic I can feel it." Regina asked.

"It is, and that is always what makes Oz so great. But we haven't had anyone to control it in such a long time. It is like there is food right in front of us but we are starving. He says he can control it, bring Oz back to the greatest that it once was."

"I see, what about you. I mean, you flew in here on a bubble."

"Yes but I can only use the magic in certain ways, due to my vows."

"Your vows right…" Regina answered.

"But you, you said that you could feel the magic, are you a Wizard too then."

"Of course my dear."

"And you are with the man then, you are here to help him?"

"Yes we are." Hook said, stepping closer to stand next to Regina. "So if you could just tell us where he headed."

"Well to the Emerald City of course, it is the logical place to go."

"And how do we get the Emerald City?" Hook asked. Regina gave in a bit of a glare. She knew the answer already of course but for some reason she didn't want to hear the words spoken out loud.

"Why you follow the yellow brick road of course."

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Is something wrong?" Glinda asked.

"No of course not, I'm just anxious to get going."

"You can't go yet, we haven't given you a proper send off. I'm sure the munchkins would like to thank you for the great work that you are doing. And I don't even know your name."

"No sendoff is necessary. And I'm Regina and this is…Killian. And as you are aware we have important work to get to. So thank you for the welcome and the enlightening conversation but I think we will be going."

"If you insist."

"Believe me I do." Regina replied.

"Okay then. Safe travels. And remember all you have do is…" Glinda left off as if it were a quiz. Hook looked at Regina unsure if she was going to answer.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road." Regina finished.

* * *

_Next time on Defenders of Magic: Hook and Regina have a heart to heart. _

_Don't forget to review, it helps give me motivation to continue. _


	3. The Scarecrow

_Let me know what you think. I stayed up late to write this for you lovely people. If you feel so inclined please leave a review, good or bad I can take it. _

_I don't own Once Upon a Time. _

* * *

They had fallen in sync with each other somewhat, their paces in time creating a steady beat. After walking for 15 minutes the cartoonish houses were thinning into more of a rural landscape, plains of grass with the bunch of trees in the distance.

"Regina?"

"Yes Hook."

"Just to make sure we are on the same page and we aren't headed to the Emerald City for its shopping, you are thinking that the Wizard that Glinda spoke of is…?"

"The agent from the Home Office, here to destroy magic, yes. In a land like this, where the magic is almost pulsating due to its high amount you can't just subtly steal it. And an entire land is much bigger than a town, you can't just blow it up. Trickery and deceit seem like a logical solution, you gain the people's trust and half your job is done."

"So is that how you would do it then?"

"To be honest Hook I'm not sure how I would go about destroying magic, it has never been something I have been eager to be rid of. And I try not to think about ways to destroy things anymore."

"And Glinda, how did you know about her? You said her reputation preceded her."

"The Wizard of Oz."

"And what is that?"

"It is a story. The home office is concerned about magic from these lands traveling into ours…theirs. But the truth is things have been traveling between lands for years. Mainly in the form of stories, sometimes the ideas or memories drift from a person in one realm to another during sleep. But it is possible that the authors of these stories have traveled themselves."

"And the Wizard of Oz. Glinda is in it?"

"Yes, she is the Good Witch, in the story Dorothy a farm girl from Kansas finds herself in Oz and travels to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard to help her get home. Along the way she deals with a Wicked Witch. I can't remember very much but I know enough."

"And this Wizard do you think it is the same one?"

"It is possible although the story is almost a hundred years old portals can travel in time, it is possible."

"Maybe they just got the details wrong and it was actually about a queen and pirate instead of a farm girl?"

"Unlikely Hook."

"And how do you know of the story, doesn't really seem like something you would be into?"

"Are you really going to ask questions the whole way there?"

"I don't know how long is the walk?" Hook replied.

Regina just answered with a blank look.

"Look, I know you might not like me. You once said I was a snake, but then you said there was hope for me so I am holding on to that. And all I can see before me is yellow brick road stretching for as far as the eye can see. And although we could walk in silence thinking about the decision that went into making this road yellow when the light reflecting off of it is quite painful to the eyes. We could also talk. And maybe it is just me but I much prefer conversation with a beautiful woman to pondering infrastructure decisions in a land called Oz, so how do you know the story."

Regina looked at him in a bit of shock.

"What is it?"

"You didn't really sound like a pirate then."

"I wasn't always a pirate" Hook responded as he raised his eyebrow. "But I believe I was the one who asked the lady a question."

"It was one of Henry's favorites." Regina replied with a smile and a distant look in her eyes, remembering the son she left behind.

"Your son?"

"Yes. It was funny he would always ask to watch it on the weekends when he was little. He was the scarecrow for Halloween one year, it was adorable until he got a bit of a rash. He insisted we use real hay, he still says it was worth it."

"Are you doing this for him, this quest to save magic?"

"I'm doing it for me. That is all you need to know."

"You'll see him again your majesty." Hook said sincerely.

"Oh I know, I'll make sure of that."

"The things we do for our children, huh?"

"Anything. Everything. And what do you know of having children? Part of the life you lead before I was a pirate."

"No I was never so lucky. But there was a boy when I sailed on the Jolly Roger. I took him in, mentored him. I wasn't quite sure of why at the time, but as time passed I thought of him sometimes as a sort of son."

"And what happened to this boy?"

"He left."

"Did you ever see him again?"

Hook looked at Regina for a moment.

"What is it Hook trying to decide to tell the truth or spin some sort of story?"

"I saw him again…quite recently actually."

"In Storybrooke?"

"Yes" Hook replied solemnly.

"Who was it?"

"Baelfire…well you know him as Neil I guess."

"Neil…Henry's father? Rumplestiltskin's son? You grew to care about the son of your greatest enemy?"

Hook shrugged somewhat. "I didn't know who he was at first, but once I did I knew he was Milah's son as well, he was all that was left of her and well I try to see the positive I guess."

"Milah was your…?"

"She was important to me. And what about you, your son is the grandson of Snow White is he not, your greatest enemy?"

"He's my son." Regina answered.

"And I never said he wasn't. But doesn't that bother you?"

"It bothers me that they try to use their biology to take him from me, but do I care that he is related to him? No of course not. His lineage is not his fault. And like I said he is my son, who I will be seeing again."

"I have no doubt of that." Hook replied.


	4. The Letters

_Thanks for the reviews. I would love to keep hearing what you think, even things like I really liked this sentence, or what were you thinking here are fun to read. _

_In this chapter we leave Oz and return to the Enchanted Forest. I wasn't sure whether I would jump back at forth (and at least 80% will remain with where Regina is) but thanks to a review I got from Anny Rodrigues wanting to see the reactions of the others about Regina's departure I wrote this. So if anyone else also something they would like to see let me know and I can possible work it in. _

_One more quick note: I reference the letters that Regina wrote to Henry, Mary Margaret, Emma and David here. If you haven't read the story that comes before this Dynamite you might be a bit confused. But if you want to read the letters they are at the end of Chapter 22 of Dynamite. _

_I don't own anything._

* * *

Emma held the note from Regina in her hand it read over it again. There we so few words on it, but enough to know that Regina had left. Although she understood her reasons and admired them somewhat she couldn't help but be slightly furious, she only hoped that the letter she wrote to Henry would help him accept it somehow. Henry was up stairs sleeping, it had been a long couple of days and he was still shaken by witnessing the final battle. David and Mary Margaret sat in the next room discussing things in hushed voices, although Emma could still make out bits and pieces.

"There is no next step Mary Margaret she made it quite clear, she is taking care of things, we will take care of Storybrooke. She did something right for once, we should be grateful for that." David spoke.

Emma turned and looked towards the clock, 9:06 am. Henry never slept in this late, and just when she found herself wondering if she should wake Henry up or check to make sure he was okay she heard light footsteps on the stairs.

"David shhh." Mary Margaret whispered before standing up anxiously and walking to near where Emma was standing at the foot of the stairs. "Good morning Henry, did you sleep well?"

"Yes…" Henry answered suspiciously. "What is wrong why are you acting funny?"

"I'm not acting funny." Mary Margaret responded defensively.

"Henry come down stairs, there is something here for you."

"What is it?" Henry asked as he descended the stairs.

Emma walked over and picked up the remaining envelope from where it sat on the counter, "it is a note from your mother."

"My mom, what is it about, is something wrong?" Henry asked, he had never received a letter from his mother before, she always preferred to deliver messages face to face.

"You'll just have to read it." Emma replied.

Henry took the envelope out of her hand. It felt crisp and looking down he could see his name clearly written out in his mother's handwriting. He walked over and sat down on the stairs and started to rip open the envelope before looking up at Emma nervously. She gave him an encouraging nod before leading her parents away.

Henry read the first words; _Congratulations, you are a hero_ and couldn't help but smile but as he read on his smile faded slightly. He read the last words,_ I wish more than anything to see you again my son, until then just know that I love you._ She had left, in her own quest to be a hero, after everything that they had just been through. It didn't make sense, he read the words over again trying to gleam some sort of meaning that he had missed the first time through, a reason why she didn't say goodbye herself.

"She left." He finally said, standing up and holding the letter to his chest.

"Henry?"

"She didn't say goodbye."

"I think she was just trying to protect her, if we have learned anything from our letters it is that she loves you more than anything." Emma said.

"You got letters too?"

"Yes, to explain why she was leaving, it wasn't an easy choice Henry."

"What did she tell you Henry, anything that we should know?" David asked.

Henry just clenched the letter to his chest tighter, it felt to intimate to share, this was his.

"He doesn't have to share if he doesn't want to." Mary Margaret said.

"Well are we going after her?" Henry asked.

"I don't think there is a way kid, but she took care of things here for us. What she is doing is good, she doesn't want us to come after her, it could just make things more dangerous." David said.

"She doesn't always know what is right, and like you said it is dangerous, something could happen." Henry said anxiously.

"She made her choice Henry, and if you ask me it was the right one." David replied.

"But she left me." Henry said.

"She is coming back kid, your Mom is stubborn and if she says she is coming back to see you again, then she is."

"Okay…." Henry said, he wasn't in the mood to argue with adults.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I just want to see her is all, talk to her you know?"

Mary Margaret looked up suddenly, remembering a conversation she had with Belle about how real life events came to be stories in this world, "Actually Henry I think there might be a way."


	5. Water

_Hey. Sorry that I haven't updated as quickly as I had been doing. The excited of Catching Fire and Doctor Who had me delayed a little. But here you go. Please review, they make me smile. This is a bit more of a filler chapter but more good stuff is coming soon. _

_I don't own anything._

* * *

Regina wiped the sweat from her brow with her jacket sleeve, she couldn't help to scold herself for not thinking about a more appropriate wardrobe before leaving, but then again she didn't really know where she was going.

"We need water." Hook said interrupting the awkward silence that kept erupting between Hook and Regina.

"Such intelligence from a pirate." Regina replied, "and I don't suppose you know where we can get any, the yellow brick road doesn't seem to come equipped with drinking fountains."

"I was just saying, we've been walking for hours, it is hot and humid and we are going to start to see some consequences if we don't get water soon, I don't suppose you can magically make some appear."

"Water is essentially life. And there are some things that you can't get from magic. And besides, the magic here is different; I'm still trying to get a handle on it." Regina replied.

"Fine, that is okay. We'll just have to go about finding water the old fashion way."

"The old fashion way?"

"Find a lake or a stream, something like that. It will be getting dark soon so we better find it soon. I'll climb a tree and see if I can see anything."

"You climb?" Regina asked.

"Oh your majesty, I think you will find that I have many hidden talents." Hook replied with a wink before heading up into the branches. Regina watched on nervously as she saw the branches above her shake.

"Do you see anything?" Regina called up.

"Not yet….I just want to get a little bit…" the sound of a branch breaking interrupted him, it ricocheted off the other branches until it fell just feet from Regina."

"HOOK!" Regina called. "HOOK!"

"I'm fine, I can see water it's not that far away, I'm coming down now."

"Be careful!" Regina called back up before catching herself. What did she care what happened to this pirate, she was more than confident she could complete this quest on her own.

A couple minutes later the pirate jumped down from the branches and brushed himself off.

"Were you worried about me Regina?"

"No of course not I just…where did you say the water was?" Regina asked.

"Just this way…maybe ten minutes." Hook responded after looking at Regina for a moment, trying to read her facial expressions. It had always been a gift that he had, reading people, but Regina was different. Everything about her seemed to be hidden behind layers of walls, but sometimes looking at her eyes he could swear he could see her.

"Well Captain…lead the way."

Hook nodded and started off the trail into the trees, heading down a hill. They walked silently until they could hear the sound of water rushing over rocks.

"Oh God, I never thought the sound of water would be so beautiful." Regina sighed quickening her pace slightly until the trees thinned and a clear stream flowed calmly before them.

She knelt at the side of the stream before looking up nervously at Hook. "Go ahead…I won't tell anyone."

Regina cupped her hands together dipped them into the water before taking a small sip of water.

"Oh how…strange." Regina said.

"What is it."

"This land…it is obvious that no one has been able to control the magic here for quite a while, it is running wild, it is even here in the water." Regina explained.

"And you can feel it?" Hook asked.

"Yes, but it is still water, aren't you thirsty too?"

By way of an answer Hook moved over next to Regina and started lapping up the water himself. He didn't realize how weak he had gotten and the water felt good. He took a break to wipe some of the cold water on the back of his neck and looked over to Regina to see her skin had taken on a green glimmer and her eyes were glowing blue slightly.

"Um….Regina." Hook said.

"Yes." Regina said, looking over at him

"Do you think you might want to slow down a little bit. You are…I don't know how to say it. Well, you're glowing."

Regina looked down at her hands and saw the green glow coming from them.

"Of course…the magic, but it's not affecting you, why is that?"

"I don't know…I didn't do anything."

"What land are you from…Neverland? The Enchanted Forest?"

"No…I come from England…but many years ago."

"England?"

"I told you, I wasn't always a pirate."

"The land without magic of course, that would make sense. Your body doesn't know magic, and magic doesn't know what do to with you. And well me…well obviously that is a very different case."

"Yes I see…well is it safe? I mean a green glow may be an acceptable side effect to drinking water, as you said water is life."

"I don't know. But I think I've had enough. We should probably make camp."

"Yes that is a good idea…here seems to be as good a place as any."

Regina raised her hands and waved them slightly as two sleeping bags appeared in the distance before she stumbled back.

Hook moved towards her, steadying her, "are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, like I said, magic here is different. But it works."

"Well let's try not to over exert yourself, we have to be in our best shape when we see the Wizard."

"Very true. Good night Captain."

* * *

_Next Chapter is titled: Tin Man._


	6. The Tin Man

_Thanks for the reviews. If there is anything you would like me to do or improve upon please let me know and I will try my hardest. I won't go on to long, I hope you enjoy the chapter. _  
_I don't own anything._

* * *

The sun rose quickly in Oz, its rays shining down brightly, with no forgiveness. Regina opened her eyes squinting slightly, sitting up she saw Hook's sleeping bag was empty.

"Hook?" Regina called quietly as she stepped out of her own sleeping bag, folding it up slightly.

"Ah good morning Regina, beautiful day is it not? I was just getting some water." Hook said as he climbed up the slight drop off that went to the bank of the stream.

"Ah yes, good idea we should probably bring some with us, we don't want to be tethered to stream, we need to get back to the road up there."

"You mean the _yellow brick road_?"

"Yes, that."

"You can say it you know, it is what it is called after all."

"I don't want to, I'll just go take care of getting some water, why don't you pack up the sleeping bags?" Regina said as she headed down the same drop off Hook had just come before waiting for an answer.

"And where do you except me to put them…" Just as Hook was asking his question a large back pack appeared at his feet, and a slight whimper came from the bank of the stream.

"Regina?"

"I'm fine, just hurry and pack up, we shouldn't waste any time." Regina called back. Hook rolled his eyes and did as he was told, _like mother like daughter, both so stubborn to the point where they wouldn't listen to reason_.

"Are we ready to go?" Regina called as she started to climb up the bank, with a bag slung around her shoulders that seemed to be filled with water bottles.

"Yes your majesty all packed up." Hook responded as he walked over and extended a hand to Regina. She accepted after a moment but winced when his palm met her own.

"Regina what is wrong?" Hook asked, steading her once they were standing side by side.

"Nothing, now come on we should be going." Regina replied as she started to head back into the woods towards the direction that she guessed that the yellow brick was.

"Regina wait." Hook said catching her by her arm, "show me your hands."

"Don't grab me…who do you think you are." Regina replied, her voice laced with venom.

"I don't know, a man who is trying to save the magical world from a bunch of crazies, but in order to do that Regina we need to be a team. Now please show me your hands."

Regina took a breath and head her palms open to him, angry small burn marks dotted her hands.

"Where did that come from?"

"The magic here it is different, I'm still getting a handle on it."

"Regina."

"We needed water Hook, end of conversation."

"Yes and I suppose we needed a big fancy back pack too."

"You could just say thank you." Regina said as she headed back in the woods again, leaving Hook several paces behind.

"It's not worth it." He called.

"I will be the judge of what is worth it and what is not." Regina called back, maybe agreeing to come on this quest with him was a bad idea.

"Regina I will not have you getting hurt on my account, I mean honestly does stupidity run in your family along with magic."

Regina stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Hook with a look of anger and despair all mixed into one, "No…you don't get to talk about her."

"Regina, I'm sorry." Hook said as he raised his hands, "I might have overstepped a bit there."

"You think?" Regina replied.

"I never understood your relationship…the first time I met you, you sent me to kill her, and then she was going to kill you, but…after time I…she cared about you."

"I thought I told you not to talk about her…that is two warnings, I suggest you don't push it."

"Fine." Hook replied, "My lips are sealed, on to the Emerald City?"

Regina simply nodded. And headed back, she could see the trees thinning ahead and annoying gleam of yellow bricks.

* * *

The sun had shifted higher in the sky, bearing down on them, Regina could feel a bead of sweat rolling down her back and reached into the bag and took a sip from one of the water bottles, her burns tingled when the water hit her throat, but the green glow had gone away for now. Regina had hoped the sweat or heat or pain growing in her feet would somehow distract her from the thoughts that had been invading her mind since her spat with Hook earlier this morning. Thoughts of her mother; her mother scolding her, her mother telling her she had potential, her mother accepting the King's proposal, her mother falling through the looking glass, thinking her mother was dead after she had sent Hook to kill her, her mother's actual death. The look she gave her after her heart was returned, her final words.

"You okay?" Hooked asked, noticing that Regina was starting to fall behind.

"She never loved me." Regina muttered under her breath

"What was that?" Hook asked.

"You said my mother cared for me. Maybe, I'm not sure, but she never loved me, well not until the end."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"She didn't have her heart." Regina said with a shrug, "because love is weakness and she couldn't have any weakness…but I loved her."

"Regina…" Hook said sympathetically.

"You would have been enough…I mean what kind of shit is that. That is that last thing she said to be by the way, after I returned her heart, and she died in Rumplestiltskin's place. I would have been enough. Apparently it wasn't necessary to ridicule me, and force me into a marriage with a man more than twice my age. _I would have been enough_."

"She just wanted to be your mother…I mean she might have not been the warmest woman."

Regina laughed slightly.

"But she wanted to be close to you, she crossed realms after all."

"To break me…she framed me for Archie's murder, to turn my son against me."

"We all make mistakes."

"Yes, yes…and I know I'm no angel. But at least I'm trying to make up for it."

"Because you have your heart."

Regina chuckled, "yes, as dark as it may be I still have it."

"And you got her love at the end…not everyone gets that privilege."

"Are you speaking from experience Hook?"

"Why don't you tell me more about this story of the Wizard of Oz I can't help but feel you are at some sort of strategically advantage to me."

"Well there was the farm girl Dorothy who got stuck in Oz and she went to meet the Wizard because she wanted to go home, and along the way she picked all these characters, they were pretty pathetic really. All missing some part of themselves, and they thought the Wizard could fix them somehow. There was the Scarecrow."

"Henry's favorite."

"Yes…I mean I can see why Henry liked him, he was funny sometimes and had some hidden wisdom."

"And what other characters did this Dorothy come along?"

"There was the Cowardly Lion, looking for courage. And there was the Tin Man who was…" Regina drifted off, the thought of her mother returning.

"Regina? And the Tin Man, what was the Tin Man missing?" Hook asked.

"The Tin Man was missing his heart."


	7. Poppies

**So I ended up splitting what this chapter was originally going to be into two. Which means that the next chapter will be to you either tonight or more likely, tomorrow morning. Thanks to the guest reviewer for the idea of how this chapter starts. **

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think or idea ideas you might have in the reviews.

_"Ahhh, Hook you have returned, had fun traipsing around Storybrooke?" Cora said, each word drawn like an attack, meant to remind him who was in charge. _

_"Well I'm sorry if my getting hit by a car and being incapacitated in the hospital caused a hitch in your plans." Hook responded back, as he limped towards her, moving slower than normal. _

_"It has given me time to reconnect with my daughter, there is so much that I missed over the years."_

_"I have your things, Regina had mentioned that you wanted them. Would you like to come and collect them or would you like a personal delivery?" _

_"I can come and collect my own things, thank you, and Hook, there is room for you on the team if you want in, if you still want revenge of Rumplestiltskin that is?" Cora said, her voice softer this time, incising almost. _

_"You'll still trust me after you have seen me, how did you say it, traipsing around Storybrooke?" _

_Cora smiled and chuckled slightly, "Oh Hook, you think I haven't learned anything about you in the time we have spent together. We both know that above all you act for your own purposes and motivations, and we both know that your best way to get them is with us. You think Prince Charming and Snow White would condone your actions…please. We understand each other, and I think that you will find Regina and I are looking for similar things." _

_"I'm glad we are understood." Hook said as he walked past Cora on the dock, leading her towards his ship. _

_"I'm not quite finished Hook." _

_"Is that so?" Hook said as he turned around to face Cora once again. _

_"Like I said, I know you, I have come to understand your…habits. And one of them involves your infatuations with beautiful women. Which in the past has not concerned me, what do I care what you do? But now things have changed, now you are around my daughter who is a beautiful woman and you are to stay away from her. Don't forget your place, she is a queen….and you, well you are a pirate."_

* * *

Hook opened his eyes and squinted trying to avoid the bright rays.

"I wasn't always a pirate." Hook said clearly, almost as if he was trying to prove it to himself.

"So you keep saying, do you maybe want to get up, I feel like we are getting close and I am getting slightly tired of this land, I thought we could come here and do what needed to be done, not go on a two day hiking trip" A voice came from not far away.

"Regina?" Hook said as he sat up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. Right he was in Oz, no longer in Neverland or Storybrooke, his dream was just a memory and he was on to new adventures.

"Yes, now come on eat up and then pack up the bags." Regina said as she impatiently walked around the small camp that they had set up.

"Eat up?" Hook asked.

"I made eggs, who know what we are going to come across today, it might just be something a little more treacherous than a yellow brick road and your incessant need for conversation."

"Where did they come from…did you use more magic?" Hooked asked as he started to roll up his sleeping bag and stuff it into the backpack.

"Just to conjure some things to cook them with and plates," Regina said as she adjusted a ripped piece of her shirt that she had tied around her hands, no doubt hiding new burns, "making actual sustenance, although not impossible, is a not more complicated and I decided not to risk it."

"Well thank you." Hook said as he picked up his plate and fork and ate quickly before gently placing the plate into the backpack as well, "Okay shall we get going, on to the Emerald City."

Regina smiled and nodded before making her way back to the road again.

* * *

"Are those poppies?" Hook asked as he strained his eyes to see the pink form in the distance.

"You have got to be kidding me." Regina said as she stepped closer, confirming Hook's suspicion.

"What…is this another part of the story that you just forgot to mention?"

"They know we are coming." Regina said, scrunching her face up slightly in frustration.

"Well maybe we can go around it." Hook said.

"There is no way around it." Regina said angrily before her voice drifted off slight, "going on a bear hunt."

"What was that?" Hook asked.

"Nothing just another book that Henry loved, but it has an important message…we've gotta go through it."

"I don't see the relevance with bears."

"Forget the bears…so basically we will be fine as long as we don't breathe in any of the pollen from the poppies. This is day number three in this land, perhaps I have a better control of the magic."

"Regina don't..." Hook started before Regina waved her hand in front of her face and a light mist appeared but faded quickly as Regina collapsed on the ground.

"Regina!" Hook yelled as he moved towards her, helping her up, "it's not worth it. Now how are we going to get through here, without magic."

"I don't know." Regina answered, "what were you saying earlier, how you weren't always a pirate? Tell me about it."

"You want me to talk?"

"Yes, tell your story, a distraction might be good."

"Will it get us through the poppies?" Hooked asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea, but it's all I got. So start talking."


	8. Distractions

**Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry this took a bit longer. I probably won't get around to updating this for a couple of days because of the holiday weekend. But in that time you can leave reviews, let me know what you thought and if you have anything that you would like to see let me know.**

* * *

"Well I was always into sailing, I remember the first time that I went out on the water with my father I had a sense of being where I was supposed to be." Hook said as he nervously stepped into the field of flowers, feeling their petals brushing against the bottom of his pant leg.

"Go on." Regina said as she stepped in, following Hook.

"Well…it turned out that my father wasn't that good of a man, he was dishonest and a criminal and he left. I swore to myself then that I would not be like him, but I still wanted to spend my life on the sea. I was raised partially by my brother even though he was only a couple years older than me. We both ended up joining the royal navy, it was a way to be a good man and have a respectable profession, but also to be on the sea."

"And that changed somehow?" Regina asked, now walking side by side with Hook. Feeling the effects of the poppy's pollen making her drowsy, but somehow Hook's words helped to keep her grounded, and conscious.

"Yes, well after many years my brother had been promoted to the rank of a Captain and I was a Lieutenant. We were sailing together, which didn't happen often but we always loved it when we did. Anyways we were on a special mission from the King, it required us to go to Neverland, the ship had been fitted like none before and it flew. It was incredible, I've seen many things since then, but that was my first magical experience and is one I will never forget. We were sent to get dream shade, which we were told was a medicine. And when we got to Neverland we met Pan who told us..." Hooked trailed off somewhat feeling the fog of the poppies invading his mind.

"Hook, keep going. We are a team remember. Now tell me more, what did Pan tell you?" Regina said, fighting the fog herself.

"He told us it was a poison, capable of killing armies. But our King was good, or so we thought, he would not do something like that. My brother, Liam, wanted to prove a point, he cut himself with the dream shade thorn and we learned the truth…it was poison. Pan helped us again, showing us water from a spring that healed him. And so we left, without the dream shade, we could have brought it but that would have been wrong, it isn't a fair fight when one side has a deadly poison. But upon leaving Neverland the water that had healed my brother lost its affect and he died. And then things changed."

"Changed?"

"THE KING LIED" Hook yelled, telling the story had brought back memories. It was not often that he thought about his past, the person he used to be. "The King lied about his motivations for the dream shade and that had cost my brother's life. I had been living to that point for the crown, doing what was right, to be a good man, different from my father. But that hadn't worked. I decided then to be a pirate, I would decide what was right. Most of the crew agreed with me and after that point I was Captain and we flew under the black flag."

"What about the Hook, and Neverland?"

"It wasn't until much later, after years of being a pirate that I became Captain Hook of Neverland; after Milah was taken from me."

"The woman who was special…is that why you are out for revenge against Rumplestiltskin?" Regina asked.

"Yes…he killed her. She was his wife, but she didn't love him, she loved me. She left him because he was a coward. All he cares about is himself and he will use whoever to get what he wants. Well he wanted his wife back and when he couldn't have her he killed her, ripped out her heart and crushed it in front of me."

Regina turned and looked at Hook, looking into her eyes Hook didn't see any of her walls, just pain, like she was looking into her own past as Hook told her of his.

"Regina are you okay?" Hook asked.

"Yes, fine. I'm…I'm sorry that happened to you…but what about the Hook."

"Well after killing Milah he cut off my hand, he wasn't so happy with me for being the man whom Milah loved. I picked up a hook laying nearby me and tried to kill him but he was the dark one so what could I do. But that hook…I don't know somehow I felt like it should be a part of me and so I made it so, after all I was down a hand and a hook would do. But after Milah's death I needed to leave that place so I used a bean to travel with my crew to Neverland. But during the years I spent there my hatred towards that crocodile grew. He deserved to pay for Milah's death.

"And now…are you still out for his head?" Regina asked.

"I still hate him if that is what you are asking…but I think now that there are more important things than revenge." Hook responded before looking ahead of him and seeing what appeared to be green towers gleaming in the distance.

"Regina look…the Emerald City we are close."

"Yes if we could only get through these poppies." Regina replied, her steps slower, each movement, each thought felt labored.

"Well come on it is your turn to tell a story now." Hook said

"What about?"

"The man you lost…that is why you are out for revenge on Snow White isn't it?"

"How did you…"

"We have more in common than you think…now Regina we are a team so it is your turn to be a distraction now."

"Fine." Regina said, not sure if it was herself or the poppies talking, "I saved Snow when she was a little girl, that is how we met. Her horse was wild and went charging by Daniel and I when we were having a picnic. That was his name, Daniel he was the stable boy but so much more. Anyways I chased her down and got her off the horse, not knowing she was the King's daughter. My apparently heroic actions won me a proposal from the King himself, which my mother accepted of course. She was always an opinionated woman who knew what she wanted for me. But I wanted Daniel, I went to him that night and asked him to marry me and run away with me. Snow walked in on us, and after a chat she promised me that she would keep my relationship with Daniel a secret, I stressed that she must not tell my mother. But she lied, I think she wanted me for her mother because when I went to run away with Daniel my mother was waiting. She ripped his heart out and killed him…and then I married the King. So that is where my journey began." Regina finished. Looking ahead she could see a horizon of green grass and the continuing yellow brick road with the Emerald City not far beyond it.

The moment she stopped talking she could feel the effect of the pollen more strongly. It made her limbs heavy and she fought to recognize the world around her and the urge to take a nap.

"We need more distractions; do you have any other stories?" Regina asked.

"We need more distractions?" Hook asked, looking at Regina with a look in his eye that she couldn't quite place.

"Yes do you have something in mind?"

"Yes." Hook said before stepping closer to Regina and grabbing her face in his hands before pressing his lips to her.

This certainly was not the distraction that Regina was looking for, and although it surprised her she had to admit a kiss from the pirate was not an unpleasant experience, and the surprise seemed to thin the fog slightly.

Hook released her face gently before stepping back.

"Feeling a little clearer now?" Hook asked.

Regina just nodded.

"Well then Regina…I suggest we make a run for it." Hook said before he turned and started running through the poppies, Regina not far behind. It didn't take long for them to be free, their heads clearing for the first time in what felt like days.

"Hook…what was that back there?" Regina asked.

"I don't know…it just seemed like the right thing to do…and you can call me Killian."

* * *

**The next chapter will bring us back to Storybrooke and then after that to the Emerald City**

**Please Review**


	9. Dreams

**Thanks for the reviews, they really help keep me motivated to keep writing, especially when things get crazy with school (as they will in the next couple of weeks). **

**For now we go back to Storybrooke and return to Oz with the next chapter.**

* * *

"Belle!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she pushed open the library doors frantically, Emma and Henry not far behind.

"Mary Margaret…Emma, Henry, lovely to see you today, can I help you find a book?" Belle asked, confused my Mary Margaret's apparent excitement to be entering the library.

"Not quite…do you remember the conversation we were having about how stories from our lands and other lands like it came to be in this world?"

"Yes…although I have to say I'm not quite happy with Disney's version of Rumple, why do you ask?"

"I want to see my mom" Henry said stepping forward slightly.

"I'm not sure I understand." Belle asked confused.

"Regina left Storybrooke, she traveled to another realm to stop a threat that exists to magic. We didn't know about her plan until after she was gone." Emma explained, resting a hand comfortingly on Henry's shoulder.

"I don't know anything about portals that is really Rumple's point of expertise, but I don't know how much help he will be. It took him years to make it to this world." Belle explained with a sympathetic look.

"We understand that. And honestly I think Regina might kill us if we came after her. Henry just wants to see her is all, talk to her if that is possible. Can you tell us what you told me that one time at Granny's about the dreams." Mary Margaret asked.

"It's just a theory, and honestly Mary Margaret, I'd had a little to drink." Belle responded, looking over at Emma and Henry nervously.

"But it made sense to me, and honestly it is the best lead we've got." Mary Margaret responded.

"We're not asking for results, just help" Emma said, hoping that Henry wasn't getting his hopes up too high.

"Fine. Well it was a question that had been bothering me ever since I woke up from the curse; how are there stories of our lives here? I mean it was a weird thing to get used to finding out to everyone else in this world you are a cartoon character. And then I noticed similarities with some of the other stories here to the stories of our land, about elves in a land called Middle Earth, a centaur in Narnia, and there were stories of knights in England. Don't you remember thinking those were fairy tales but it turns out it was just this world's history or stories from other worlds. So I started doing research, after all I am surrounded my books and I came to a sort of a conclusion. There are all sorts of worlds all around us separated by walls, most of the time impassible, except for by certain creatures and by the use of devices such as magical beans and curses. But the walls get a little thinner when we are asleep. And two people who are asleep can share memories if there is a kind of connection. Often I don't think it is even a known connection, for example it could be that their great-grandson saved the other's life somehow. Another thought I had is there are certain people who are just different, their souls like to wander a bit more. I believe they are called artists here. Anyways I think that their unconscious finds it easier to find another in a different realm, it is their way of exploring the unknown. And it works since they are able to spin the things they see in their mind into the most beautiful and vivid of stories." Belle finished gesturing to the shelves or books around her.

Mary Margaret smiled and nodded, turning to Emma and Henry with an excited look on her face. Emma looked on shocked and a little confused, "but dreams are just one night, they get a whole story in one night?"

"There could be more than one dream, Rumple has also stated that time does not pass at the same rate in different lands."

"Have you told him anything else about your theory?" Emma asked.

"I might have gone into detail after one too many glasses of wine…I think about this a lot."

"Well thank you for sharing" Mary Margaret said.

"And what did Rumple think of this?"

"He said it made sense, there was nothing wrong with the facts. But he never saw Bae in any other world in his dreams. But perhaps he was holding on to the past, perhaps grief messes with the connection. Like I said it is only a theory." Belle said, looking at Mary Margaret hoping that she would see reason.

"Maybe I can help to prove it." Henry said, chiming in. "I think I am sort of artistic, I have a connection to my mom. I don't really feel grief I just want to see her."

"Henry I don't want you to get your hopes up, there are a lot of ifs in this scenario." Emma pleased

"But you've got to hope." Henry replied, "now I think we should get going, I'm feeling tired."

"Good luck Henry." Belle called as Henry, Mary Margaret and Emma headed out.

* * *

_Green spires contrasted stronger against a bright blue sky as his Mom and Hook walked towards the gates where a man in a tall hat stood waiting to welcome them to the Emerald City._


	10. The Wizard

**Hey readers. Thanks for your reviews, please keep them coming. I'm really excited for you to read this next chapter. It is a bit longer than usual and it is important, and I might have let my Wizard of Oz fangirl come out a bit. **

**But anyways enjoy and let me know what you think...because now things get interesting.**

* * *

The yellow brick road ended at a large green door, which could more accurately be described as a wall that swung open. A short man dressed in a lavish green suit stood in front of it, hopping back and forth on his feet anxiously, his cheeks were an unusual shade of red and a large mushache covered most of his face.

"Is this how it was in the movie?" Hook whispered leaning over to Regina.

"No…I mean yes, with the city, but there was something with a bell and knocking." Regina answered through her teeth.

"YOU'RE HERE!" The short man exclaimed loudly as soon as Regina and Hook had gotten anywhere close to earshot, clasping is hands together excitedly.

"Yes…we are." Hook responded back, not sure of the proper exchange in such a situation.

"You're here to see the Wizard of course, well of course we were expecting you, he was expecting you, said you could be coming. You are most welcome of course. I am the guard of the Emerald City, this being the Emerald City. Welcome!" The guard said quickly clasping his hands together again, his mind seemingly more excited that his mouth could handle.

"Thank you" Regina said, with one of her forced mayor smiles. "And yes we are here to see the Wizard, so if you could just show us to him."

"Oh you can't see the Wizard yet." The guard stated.

"Excuse me?" Regina replied, her nice exterior fading as her frustration showed through.

"You have traveled a long way for sure, and if you would excuse me saying so are looking a little worn out. You must look your best to meet the Wizard, but don't worry we have people who can help you with that. Just come in, enjoy the Emerald City." He finished, stepping aside as the doors swung open. A horse drawn carriage was waiting on the other side.

Two other men stood extending their hands to help them into the carriage.

"All this effort isn't necessary, we just want to have a quick chat with the Wizard and then be on our way." Hook chimed in as more people came out of hidden doors sweeping them up and into the carriage with mumbles of insistence. Hook sat down beside a reluctant Regina and looked forward just in time to see the purple horse change to yellow as the carriage began to roll.

"I knew they were on to us." Regina whispered.

"Maybe he doesn't know of our true intentions." Hook offered.

"You don't really believe that do you, these people probably don't know anything, he has probably filled their heads with lies, but for all I know we are being lead to our executions." Regina whispered before the cart came to a halt and a group of woman came skipping towards the carriage, their arms reaching out for Regina.

"We're a team Killian, remember that." Regina whispered before she allowed herself to be taken by the women before the carriage started rolling again taking Hook to a different location. He looked back and watched her being lead to a nearby store front

"We can even dye your eyes to match your gown" One of the attendants said excitedly to Regina who turned and looked at her with a look of disgust.

"You will do no such thing!" was the last thing that Hook heard before the carriage turned a corner and entered a palace.

"This way please sir" A man dressed in coat and tails gestured to Hook as he stepped out of the carriage and made his way down a hallway that seemed to gleam as if the entire thing was carved out of emerald.

"Where are we?" Hook asked looking around amazed.

"The Wizard's palace of course, he has requested your presence and granted the forgiveness of your current state of dress." The man replied with an air of disgust before gesturing to a door.

Hook nodded to him and pushed the door open. The emerald had turned to marble, a large desk sat in the middle of the room, and a large mirror stood to the side with a man dressed in a normal business suit standing next to it.

"Well if it isn't Captain Hook." The man said.

"And you are the Wizard I presume?" Hook replied, raising his eyebrow suspiciously at the name.

"That is what the people here have taken to calling me yes, and I quite like it. It reminds them of a good time in their past, a time when this great city was built. But we aren't here to talk about me we are here to talk about you. You have come here…with the Evil Queen, to stop me?"

"Yes." Hook said definitely. "And you are here to what, destroy magic."

The man chuckled, "You are wrong on both accounts."

"Is that so?"

"I'm not here to destroy magic. Perhaps that was the original plan, destroy the source so that it doesn't leak over to places where it doesn't belong. But why destroy something when you can control it, you can do so much more that way, have so much more fun. And Oz, well it is a perfect place to do it in, surely even you have realized that is it a place just teaming with magic."

"I have noticed that it is different yes." Hook said.

"I wasn't finished talking, didn't anyone ever tell you that it wasn't polite to interrupt a Wizard. I am going to tell you right now that you will not stop me, in fact you will help me, we will be allies."

Hook opened his mouth to protest.

"I told you not to interrupt me." The man gestured as Hook found himself being pushed into a chair.

"You see Hook, I have decided to trust you. So I am going to explain something to do, I am going to explain why Oz is so important, and in doing that I am going to explain why you are going to help me so I would stay quiet and listen to teacher because I think you are going to find this lesson very interesting."

Hook sat back.

"Good, now I'm going to tell you a story. Long ago Oz like many places had magic, and like places with magic there were those who knew how to use its powers. The people of Oz were quite stupid so they demonized these people, called them witches and killed most of them. Those who they didn't kill were saved by their own cowardice. They took vows not to use magic, but it was in them and the fear drove them slightly mad. But still they exist floating around in bubbles, pretending they are happy. A Wizard came during that time, he built the city, distracted the people from the fact that their witch-hunt was so destructive. He left eventually and Oz's magic grew and with no one to control it, it became wild and infused everything even the drinking water. This didn't affect many, but to those who were magical it had some…side effects. You see because Oz is special it has its own source of magic that seems to grow if it is not controlled, many other place get magic from places like Oz. Places such as the world you come from, the witches there were able to access magic from lands like Oz. But your land had a witch hunt of their own, but that isn't what we are here to talk about. So the magic went crazy and then I was sent here by the home office to destroy it. They trust me being I am second in command. We didn't realize the potential until we got here. We suspected it was different, after all Dorothy traveled here in a dream, she actual showed up. Other lands can be seen in dreams, but to travel to one and be able to affect what happens, well that is truly unique. And now we have discovered how to control the magic. I can reach into other lands, control magical creatures. It is fascinating, from here I could even affect the dark one."

The man finished and walked towards the mirror an image of Rumplestiltskin appearing in it, "I could kill him right now if you wanted."

"I have moved on from revenge, if you thought that would convince me to be your ally then you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh no…I am smarter than that. He is not how you will become my ally, she is." The image on the mirror changed and now revealed Regina, getting prepped by at least a dozen women. She was throwing insults at them, trying to fight them off, she was not one who liked to lose control.

Hook's face went blank. "Yes, she is important to you isn't she. Nice kiss you shared in the poppies, you called it a distraction, but it was more to you than that wasn't it?"

Hook clenched his jaw.

"She is an interesting one, very magical. Has she started seeing her scarecrow, tin man or cowardly lion yet? Does she know who they are? Do you know who your's are? You see we all have them, when Dorothy was here they appeared to her as they appear to all who come here eventually. Mine were my father, my second grade bully and that peculiar neighbor in the blue house. I keep them in the corner now." The man said gesturing over to a small cage that Hook had failed to notice when he first walked in.

"You're insane." Hook muttered.

"No I'm in control, something which you are not. But anyways, back to the point, you will help me. Because if you don't well…" He looked back at the mirror where Regina suddenly clutched her chest and let out a scream before her breathing returned to normal.

"You bastard." Hook replied.

"No I'm not a bastard, I'm actually called Peter and am quite a reasonable guy. She can leave, go home to her son, she doesn't need you. You're just a distraction. You can be much more useful here, be the hero and save her my joining us."

Hook looked on at the man called Peter with hate, when he did go back to revenge Peter would be high on the list.

"Welcome to the team Hook."


	11. Snake

_Sorry it has taken me a while to update. It was the last week of classes and I had a bunch of tests. Now it is finals week so I will probably still not be updating and frequently as I used to (but that will all change next Wednesday). Anyways let me know. And to those wondering about Peter you will just have to wait and see all I will tell you is that he is not Rumplestiltskin's father. But this is also AU so I'm taking artistic license. Please let me know what you think in the reviews_

* * *

"Bring the Queen in" Peter said, the word Queen laced the hate. He walked over to Hook and grabbed is hand, whispering "play along or your girlfriend over there gets it. You work for the Home Office now." As the door swung open, Hook looked at Peter with disgust and fright before turning to see Regina walking into the room with her usual regal air.

"Yes Hook that sounds fantastic, I'm so glad we were able to have this chat." Peter said as he pumped Hook's good hand in a shake enthusiastically.

"What's going on?" Regina asked.

"Oh, not much, the Captain and I were just discussing how ridiculous your little plan to stop me and the home office was. And how unfortunate that it was that you had to leave that sad world you created and that adorable son of yours only to be disappointed."

"Don't talk about my son." Regina said through a clenched jaw, fighting to come up with a plan.

She could do this on her own, she had been a one woman show for years but she couldn't help looking at Hook with hurt and betrayal. She had thought they had some sort of understanding, being pushed out and rejected by everyone else maybe they could be friends, and being on a team wasn't as awful as she thought it was.

"You don't give the orders here your majesty. You don't really do anything. I do, but I am a benevolent man I will let you leave in peace."

"Like hell I will." Regina answered back.

"There's that fire" Peter laughed, "Have you been enjoying Oz? I have, I just love the magic here. So different…so tangible."

"Then why do you want to destroy it, it is doing you no harm."

"Oh I know, which is why I won't destroy it, I will use it. This place can be an operating chambers from where I can control all the magic here and everywhere else. Because you see Oz is a source of magic for many lands, there are probably others as well. I intend to find them, control them. Who needs to destroy magic when I and along with my man Hook here can control it together." Peter finished, putting an arm around Hook.

"And now you've just told me your plan."

"And what do I care. There is nothing you can do to stop me. There is nothing anyone can do to stop me. And it is such a brilliant plan I just can't help but want to share it with others. And now…well now you know you have failed which is a victory in and of itself."

"You pathetic little…"

"Tell me Regina, does your son possess magic?" Peter asked, bring up a reflection of Storybrooke in the mirror next to him. Henry was in his bed sleeping, but not the one in her home, the one with Emma, Snow and Charming. She had asked them to care and love for him after all. She smiled at the mirror, she had always loved to watch Henry sleeping, when he was the most peaceful. His face seemed to resemble that of his when he was a baby and she would sing her little prince to sleep.

"Does he?" Peter asked again almost yelling, raising his hands as to control this magic that he was so fond of.

"I've had enough of this." Regina said with disgust as she raised her own hand, in attempt to send some flames Peter's say, wipe that smug look off his face. A jolt of pain traveled down her arm as a weak spark came out of her fingertips.

"No no no…didn't anyone ever tell you to play nice." Peter tutted as he walked forward, grabbing a walking stick that was resting against the wall.

Regina looked down at her hands in confusion, although it had been painful she had always been able to produce more of a result with her magic.

Peter twisted the top of his cane and Regina felt invisible tendrils of energy restraining her arms at her side.

"Regina, I have explained things to you, I have won there is nothing you can do other can leave and go home, which I will allow you to do, because I am a good person, so will you leave?"

"Not until I finish what I have come here to do." Regina said with a forced breath.

"Very well, you can stay and help us."

"I will never help you."

"I think you will whether you like it or not, you decide to stay, you decide to help. Hook can you show our Queen here to some lodgings, I believe the dungeons have some comfortable rooms. The guards will show you the way. You may go now." Peter said.

Hook looked at Peter in disgust. "Go on now Hook, there are worse things I can do than restraints." Peter whispered.

Hook walked over to Regina, trying to impart some sort of message with an apologetic look before he grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room. Guards were waiting at the door and the pair followed them silently to the dungeon door.

"I can take it from here." Hook said in the most authoritative voice he could muster as he walked away from the guards and into the dungeon hall.

"I take it back I was right the first time, you are an untrustworthy snake." Regina said, her words laced with spite.

"Regina give me your wrist." Hook said, reaching into his pocket.

"What?"

"Give me your wrist…please." Hook said, his voice gentle.

Regina hesitantly held out her wrist and before she could pull it away Hook snapped on the cuff, the same one that had restricted her magical powers when she was held by the home office the first time.

"You really do only care about yourself don't you?" Regina asked.

"We're a team, didn't you say that. Just trust me."


	12. Visitors

_**Sorry that took a bit longer than I excepted. But the semester and I only have one more until I am done. But now the continuation of the story. I'll try not to crush you as much as the winter finale crushed me. Please review, I love them. Here is my Christmas present to you, a review could be a Christmas present to me. Enjoy, and if there is something you don't like let me know so that I can try to improve. **_

* * *

_Just trust me. _

Hook's words rang in her mind "just trust me, we are a team". She had gone her life not trusting, all it had gotten her was pain and loss and now a pirate was asking for her trust. They had been an okay team, traveling through the_ magical _land of Oz, but then he was standing next to the crazy man Peter acting like he was on his team and now she found herself in a dungeon. And she had had enough of it, of this quest with him.

She looked up at him and his charming smirk and grabbed the edge of his vest dragging him into one of nearby cells.

"Well now Regina if you wanted me alone all you had to do is ask." Hook said as he only pressed his body closer to her.

Regina pushed him away, "I have had enough of your attitude, now yes I thought maybe we could have been a team and it would have worked out, but you can't say that to me now. Because we_ were_ a team but now you are with Mr. Crazy upstairs and I am in a dungeon with this thing on my wrist again…do you recall what happened the last time I was wearing this?" Regina asked as she shook her wrist angrily in Hook's face.

"Regina, you're right, I'm sorry but you have to believe me we are still a team I'm just trying you help you."

"You're trying to help me, I repeat I am in a dungeon. Are you working with him or not?" Regina asked impatiently.

"It's complicated." Hook said, a look of guilt on his face.

"It's complicated is a phrase that is only used as a screen to hide lies, I've had enough lies in my life."

"He was threatening you because of magic, so with the bracelet he can't hurt you, he can control magic but if yours' is blocked then he can't hurt you and then I can fight back, we can fight back."

"Without my powers?" Regina asked.

"They weren't working that well before, and now we know why right? It is because he is controlling the magic."

Regina looked up with a new look of clarity.

"Regina what is it?" Hook asked.

"You can't just control magic…a man like him can't just control magic, I can't control magic like that, not other's people's magic."

"Well then what exactly is happening?" Hook asked.

"He poisoned the well, I knew it was technically possible but never knew of any cases but Peter did it, the Home Office probably used their same resources that made this stupid bracelet to make the poison. It is leaching out into the magic. Oz is a source that feeds other lands like the Enchanted Forest which then goes to Storybrooke so he could…oh my God."

"What is it?" Hook asked.

"He could control it all, control us all, he could kill everyone who has magic or control them, the good and the bad. It was once considered in the magical realm that the Dark One was above all untouchable, but now he could even be crushed, but this changes everything. Any mad man with the right poison can do anything and it seems like one mad man has."

"So what do we do?" Hook asked.

"We're going to stop him and save magic, and you are going to go upstairs and play his right hand man and learn more about what his is doing." Regina said, her voice confident.

"So we are still a team?" Hook asked.

"Yes we are still a team, so go and do your job and let me scheme, I'm quite good at it." Regina said.

Hook nodded and turned around and closed the door to the cell leaving Regina surrounded my darkness.

Regina sat down, leaning her head against the wall, it was cold. She had never before been in somewhere more dank more cold. For some reason Regina couldn't help feel her current situation somehow mirror her current location, cold and somewhat hopeless. She had faced a lot of battles in her life, she was never one to back down but she had never faced a magical battle without magic.

"Regina what do you think you are doing this is not a place for a Queen." A cold voice came from the darkness.

"Quite a battle you are facing dearie" Came another voice, with a tauntingly sing song tone.

"Mom, I miss you please come home." Came a voice that Regina had been missing from the moment she had left Storybrooke.

"You're not real, you're not here." Regina said, her voice strong trying to mask her confusion and sense of being lost that she hadn't been able to shake since landing in Oz.

"Oh no we are here dearie"

"Now what are you going to do about it?" Asked a cold voice as her mother's form stepped into a shred of light that is in the dark room, Rumplestiltskin and Henry following shortly after.


End file.
